


What Did I Get Myself Into?

by Kasai_Okami68



Category: Original Work, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Children, Fluff, Main charachter is part wolf, My hands hurt lol, Transformation, Violence, cute moments, eating people, ghouls eat people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasai_Okami68/pseuds/Kasai_Okami68
Summary: I am Kasai Okami Nokon, and I am your "normal" highschool student. If you can consider a girl with wolf ears and tail, "normal". That all changes when I meet, and become friends, with a family, so to speak, of ghouls. We bond over playing with the young ghoul children they adopted, hunting humans, and typical, fun, dumb stuff. (I can't make summaries ;^;)





	What Did I Get Myself Into?

**Author's Note:**

> My OC is Kasai, and she is seventeen with thigh length black hair, dark blue eyes, NOT very busty, she wears a dark blue t-shirt with a moderate blue choker with a skull hanging off it, and her height is 5'8. With that said, let's get on with the story! This will also probably be the longest chapter I will ever write.

I walk into the classroom, a bit nervous, as it is my first day. I had wanted to sit with the popular kids, but decide against it. I see a girl, about my age, with snow hair and black at the tips, her eyes a deep purple with streaks of green going in towards the pupil, and the iris is surrounded by a light blue. She is a bit short, and her face emotionless. She sat in the back of the room, staring out the window. I decide to go and sit next to the strange girl out of pure curiosity. I set my bag beneath my desk, and try to start a friendly conversation. "Uh, hello!" I start.

The girl glances at me, boredom plastered all over her face. "Hey... you're new, right?"

I give a nod, as well as a small smile. "Uh, Yeah! I'm Kasai. It's nice to meet you." I say pleasantly and stick my hand out for a handshake. She didn't move, and I slowly pull my arm back.

"I'm Juza." She stated, and went back to staring out the window.

"I hope we can be friends." I say a bit quieter than the level I was talking at before. She only scoffs.

"My only friends are... special." I give her a questionable look, but don't press the matter any further.

Halfway through class, the fire alarm blares and startles us all. Everyone rushes out the door, and outside, but Juza just sits there, and she sighs. 

"This better not be Flaiten again..." She mutters. I wonder who that could be, but push the thought out of my mind, considering the situation we are in right now. I look around trying to find a way out. There were probably flames outside the door, so that was not an option. The only other way out would be the window. I pull at her arm, urging her to get up. 

"C'mon, Juza! We need to get out if there really is a fire! We can escape through the window!" I urge. She just sat there, and looked at me like I was retarded.

"Jumping from this high would break half the bones in your body." She replied flatly. The noise of flames stopped suddenly, and a boy about our age walked in. He was wearing black and red clothes. He wore a black mask, and all that could be seen was right eye. The pupil was a crimson, and the rest was black with red veins snaking out from the pupil.

"Finally, Flaiten." Juza said exasperated beside me. The male walked behind her, and she stood and went to his side. I ignore the man's presence.

"So!? At least I won't die a painful death in the flames!" I yell, my anger rising. My deep blue eyes start to glow a golden, and my canines grow into fangs. She scoffed at me.

"There was no fire to begin with. And besides, you would've been more likely to die from that fall. Now," She turned to the male. "we must be going." Flaiten snaps his fingers, which created a flame, burning a circle hole into the window. The masked boy jumped out of the window, landing perfectly. Juza walked up to the window, and looked at me.

"Welp, see you around." She told me, and followed Flaiten, landing as perfect as he did. I growl, feeling tempted to follow the pair, but I do have some common sense. I would probably break quite a few bones. I look below for something to break my fall, and there is something that looks to be promising: bushes. There are bushes beneath the window. I growl, mumbling to myself.

"I gotta follow them, and find out what's goin' on here." I hear them talking, but couldn't make out what about, as I am too far away. I jump out the window, and grunt as I fall into the leafy plants below. I sigh in relief. 'Now I don't have to keep my anger in anymore.' A white wolf tail and wolf ears grew. With my newfound hearing, I don't have to strain to hear the conversation. 

"Flaiten, set a flame print." Juza commanded. The traces of them ever being there, were erased. The only thing that said they had been there, were their physical bodies.

"What's goin on here!" I yell, my ears pricked up and my tail swishing violently. They stopped their walking, and Juza looked at me. 

"Quit following us. We need to hunt." My glare softens, as I hunt as well. 

"Whaddya hunt?" I ask, my body starting to burn a bit, probably a few bruises.

"We need to feed a family of children who can't hunt on their own. We are special people who do special things." Now, I feel horrible for being such a jerk.

"Oh, how many kids? I-I'll help you guys. I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know what was happening, and being the dumb person I am, I assumed something bad."

She rolls her eyes. "We don't need your help. They can feed off one person, and one doesn't even eat." I look at the floor in shame, my ears flat, and my tail still. The pain in my body grows to the point that I whimper softly.

"O-okay. I hope your hunt is successful." She looks me up and down, as of scanning me over. Her eyes narrow.

"You've broken five bones. You're coming with me to have them fixed." My mind hadn't registered that I had broken bones, only that I had been injured. I limp slowly toward the pair, my eyes downcast.

She looks at the male beside her. "Flaiten, carry her."

"You don't have to. I-I have been trained to heal wounds, including broken bones. I think I can manage to walk." I say, a bit pathetically.

"No arguments.", She snapped. "He's carrying you."

I huff in slight annoyance, my tail swishing with my breathing. "Fine." I mutter exasperatedly as Flaiten lifts my body from the ground; he was holding me by the thighs with me looking behind us.  
"So, what are you? We are something very specific, but you seem quite different from us." The male asks me. I cross my arms and sigh. I really don't like telling people my past, as it brings up quite a few bad memories.

"I will spare you the gruesome details," I start. "You see, I'm somewhat like a werewolf, but I don't transform when the moon is full, or any kind of nonsense like that. I was experimented on as a child to see if they could mix wolf DNA with a humans, and I can make my ears and tail pop out whenever, or when my emotions take hold of me. Tada, that's my 'exciting' story." I end a bit more sarcastically than I intended.

Flaiten nodded slowly. "We're something... similar... well, but we're also something entirely different as well." I wiggle in Flaitens grip, as the pain is starting to get to me. My long black hair flows behind me as the three of us walked deeper into the forest.

"Yes, I kinda noticed that. For one, your eyes glow that red and black, and you're both unnaturally strong. So, what are you guys? You don't have to answer, but I'm quite... curious as to know what you two are."

Juza answers my question in a quick, blunt manner. "We're ghouls, but we're a special species that have begun appearing over time."

My eyes light up, even though nobody noticed. "Oh, cool!" I say excitedly before mumbling, thinking to myself aloud. "I kinda wonder what their kagune's look like. I've never seen one before."

Juza begins to explain their backstory. "Well, we're a type that has never really existed 'till about seventy or eighty years ago. You see, long ago parent ghouls were exposed to experiments which left them with special abilities. Flaiten's family obtained kinetic abilities. His is pyrokinetic; the others are hydrokinetic, electrokinetic, geokinetic, and aerokinetic." I nod slowly, slightly intrigued.

"That's really fascinating!" I whisper, mostly to myself, in awe. "So, is there anything else interesting about you two?"

Juza nods her head and replies, "Yes. Now, I have a question for you. What do you have when a human and ghoul procreate?" I sit in silence for a moment in thought, my long hair dangling over my shoulder.

"I think the most likely thing to happen, is a mutated one-eyed ghoul." I say, thinking that I was going to be right. 

"No, there are many possibilities. That is if the child to be created is able to survive. It gains the mutated kagune, the ability of the ghoul parent, and then there are many more after that. Basically some of them end in one eye. Flaiten and his siblings are related to one that gained their ability around a generation or two ago." She explains to me.

"I understand now thanks." I smile, thankful for my newfound knowledge. That is, until a sharp, piercing pain makes itself known in my chest. I whimper a slight bit, and manage out, "A-are we t-there yet?"

She ignores my pained tone, and answers with a short, "It may be a few minutes yet, but when we get there, I can get Decim to fix your bones, and then we can hunt." I yawn, the chaos pf the day taking it's toll on me.

"So, when I'm back to myself again, can I hunt with you guys?" I ask tiredly.

She sighs. "If you would like to, but, you may not be able to do much." She tells me.

My tail wags slightly as I reply with, "That's okay! As long as I'm able to go."

"And you might not get much more than a limb." 

"I'm not very hungry anyways."

She sighs at my persistence, clearly agitated. "Well, fine. You can come with, but we have a new hunter, so don't get in her way."

I sigh and roll my eyes. "I won't; I promise."

"Alright then", she says, as an abandoned looking building comes into view. "Well, we're here!" 

I gasp in awe at the sight in front of me. "Oh, wow! This place looks so cool!" 

"Well, there are some drug dealers who sneak in, and ultimately, get free food."

"I guess the homeless come in as well, I bet." 

"We only eat the bad people, although they taste disgusting. The homeless are free to go, and live their lives." 

"I bet they do taste horrible, since they are horrible." I say to her, thinking how they must taste like rotten meat.

She opens the door, and while she and Flaiten walk into the home, and a small horde of children mob their feet while greeting them. 'Aww, well aren't they just so cute!'

"Um, excuse me, Flaiten? Could you... please maybe, put me down?" I ask, as politely as I can. He sets me down on worn-out couch as gently as he could, while Juza goes on to play and with the young children. All I can do is sit there and smile like an idiot, thinking about how cute they all are together. Juza asks one of children to go and find this Decim person, and comes to sit next to me on the couch.

I smile at the white-haired teen sitting beside me. "So, is it always like this?" I ask.

"Basically." She replies bluntly. I look around the worn out living room, one particular child catching my attention. He looked pretty upset, and was hiding in his legs. 

"Who's that kid?" I ask, nodding my head in the young childs direction. "He looks a bit upset." I say, and try to stand up before a piercing pain shoots up my spine. I sit back down with a whimper.

Juza gives a sad sigh. She sighs a lot. "He's just not accepting his ghoul side yet; it's okay." She looks towards the white haired child. "Kani!" She called in a sweet voice. "Come here sweetie, don't be afraid, now!" The boy quietly obliged, and sat himself on Juza's lap, still trying to conceal himself. "Hey, it's okay." She cooed, and pat his head.

"Heheh, he's pretty cute." I start to absentmindedly stroke my tail, watching Flaiten, Juza, and the children frolic and play. I notice a figure emerge from the shadows. He was tall, had grey eyes, and semi-long white hair.

"Hello", he started,"I am Decim. I heard there was a need for me?" He spoke quite formally, given his informal appearance. I look up from running my fingers through the silky, fluffy fur of my tail.

"Uh, hello Decim. I'm Kasai." I say, a bit awkwardly. He walks up to me, and carefully inspects the areas where the bones snapped; he also poked and prodded at them too, which hurt a mighty bit. He held his hands a few inches away from the injured areas.

"You know, Juza could have done this on her own." He stated, in a monotone voice, not unlike said white-haired girl.

"She might have thought you were the better healer." I reasoned. "Either that, or she's lazy."

"Actually, I am the better healer." Juza cuts in, "I just wanted to see someone else to see what you would do once I got you here."

"Oh", I say, "that's pretty smart of you, Juza."

Said white haired girl stretched and stated simply, "Anyway, we need to hunt soon,"

I gasp and say excitedly, "Oh, yeah! I can come with you guys, right? As long as I'm not a bother?" I say in a rush.

"Yeah, yeah," she says in a annoyed tone, "Just let me go get the new hunter first." She stood up and traveled up the stairs, leaving me in awkward silence with Flaiten, seeing as Decim left. I stand up, and stretch, seeing how nice my now fully-mended bones would work for me. I walk over to Flaiten and the children. He just stood there while the kids tried to make him do things. He occasionally looked down, or pulled off a child who tried to climb up him. I just sit there on the floor, giggling at the cute and goofy sight, while once again stroking the silky furs of my tail.

"Miss?" A small child, a boy, asks, and shyly smiles as he tip-toed up to me.

"Yes?" I ask, and smile at the childs adorable shyness.

"I-I don't mean to be rude but, what are you? You don't smell like a ghoul, but you don't smell very human either." He asked me. 

"I'm kind of like a werewolf, but I only have the ears, teeth, and tail. And you're not being rude, you're being curious; it's a good thing to have." I say to the young child in front of me. He gives my a wide, close-eyed smile

"May I touch your tail?" The boy asks, pointing to the ball of fluffy fur on my lap.

I let out a faint giggle and say, "Of course! Just, please don't pull on it too harshly." He rstarts to run his fingers through the furs of my tail with a huge smile plastered onto his tiny face. I glance down at the adorable child, and sigh. I wish I had a childhood to run, play, and have fun, yet mine was full of pain and sorrow.

"These kids are so cute!" I say under my breath. Juza walks down the oak stairs with another girl whom looked to be about fifteen. She had white hair with streaks of blood-red down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a spring green that got darker the closer it got to the pupil.

"Uh, hey you're Kasai, right?" She asked, pointing to me. I look away from the child at my tail to the girls standing in front of me.

"Yeah, that's me." I reply.

"So, you're hunting with us?" She asked. "You don't look like much of a hunter."

"Looks can be deceiving." I say with a yawn, stretching my arms, while showing off my sharp, retractable, qknife-like claws.

"Claws, are nothing." The girl said holding her arms out to her side, but Juza put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Don't go trying to brag." Juza said to her sternly.

I roll my eyes. "I've got very sharp teeth as well. Not to mention I am very good at strategizing; I also used to do gymnastics a lot at... h-home." I say to the young girl, my voice growing shaky at the end. The girl made a half squealing, half growling noise in anger, as a spike-like object appeared on her left shoulder. I ignore her childish antics, and start to run my fingers through the young boys soft hair. "My sharp hearing, great eyesight, and sense of smell also help me when hunting prey. My speed and stamina are also advanced." I state, causing the girl to go red in the face.

"Whatever. Let's just go hunt so I can prove I'm better." She said in a bratty tone.

"I hope you know that both of you would lose against me." Juza interjects into our conversation. I mumble an apology to the young boy before pulling my tail away, and standing up, before walking over to the two girls.

"Finally, I am so ready to get out of here and hunt!" 

"Good." Juza states simply, as a mask forms over her face, and she strolls over to the door, and calls, "Flaiten, go get your brother!" I stroll over to Juza and stand beside her while everything prepares. After a few agonizingly long minutes, Flaiten walked down the steps with somebody that looked almost exactly like him, except this man had his left eye was blue and showing, while his suit was also the same shade of blue. "Now, is everybody ready!" Juza called.

"Yes!" I replied, jumping into the air.

"Yeah," the other girl said. "Oh, Kasai, I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Himoti." She informed me.

"Hm, I like that name, Himoti. Well, nice to meet you." I say.

"Wish I could say the same," she replied with a grin, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Hitomi, be nice!" Juza scolded her, lightly whacking her upside the head.

"Okay, then." I say to myself. I turn to Juza and ask, "How long does it usually take for everybody to get ready?"

"Not long," she says, "I think we may be ready about now. Since Hitomi is new, she can lead the hunt."

Said girl prances over, grabs a mask, and put it on. "Yeah!" She says excitedly.

I smile at Juza. "It's okay! I was just asking, 'cause I'm a bit impatient, that's all."

"Well, just follow behind us." Hitomi says, and her, Juza, and I walk outside. The both jumped onto the top of the building in one swift movement, and started running across the top. Flaiten and his twin brother just stayed on the ground and watched.

I cross my arms and sigh. "Really? You can't lose me that easily." I swiftly and gracefully climb the tall building with ease, my long hair and tail flowing behing me. Once I caught up, I noticed Hitomi was in front and on top of the building, and Juza jumped down to lower floors to search for prey.

As the wind shifts, I can hear wobbly footsteps from a lower floor along with mumbling. I quickly jump down into the nearest window, and sniff the air. I smell alcohol, drugs, and gunpowder. I bound down the hallway, the floor creaking under me. I soon spot a person, who was clearly on some kind of drug. I quietly walk up to them from behind, and swiftly kick their feet our from underneath them. The man gives a back-of-the-throat scream, and I jab my sharp claws straight into his heart, quickly, to spare him the suffering. "Well," I say in between huffs, "that wasn't as hard as I thought it was gonna be."

Juza came rushing toward me with shock, and disgust written all over her face. "Kasai! Don't take this hunt into your own hands!" She shouted.

"B-but I got the guy, right?" I ask, my voice starting to waver.

"No!" She practically screamed, "You killed an innocent guy!" She kneeled down on her knees, and placed her hands on top of his head.

"He smelled like drugs!" I argue, "Can't you smell that? He wobbled when he walked, and just look at him! He was on something, I swear!"

"Just get out." She growled. "This isn't your hunt. I'll take care of this." I bite my lip and run off, a howl resounding through the halls as I transform into my wolf form. I run out and look back to see Juza exit the building and follow Hitomi away. I run as fast and far as I can. Once I am about seven or eight miles away from the building, I turn back into a human. I am sweating, and my breathing is very heavy. 

I sit down against a tree in a fetal position, tears trailing silently down my face, and I mutter to myself, "Dumb ghouls, that guy was clearly on drugs and he had a freaking gun; I saw it. I swear, they're gonna get themselves killed someday." A small, flickering flame appears on the ground beside me, and it soon grows and changes shape into a young women. Once the flames stop, it reveals Juza.

"Hey, what was that!?" She asks me in a shocked tone.

I only glance up for a short second before looking back down and replying, "None of your business, now go away. I'm only gonna screw up more." I say, tears welling up in my eyes once more. She didn't say a word, and only sat next to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, don't be upset, it was just a mistake." She soothed, rubbing her hand up and down my spine in a comforting motion.

I look at the girl with a pained expression and reply, "No, it's not! It's definitely not okay!" I say, and then say, more to myself than anyone, "But that guy was seriously on drugs, and he had a hand gun with him, I saw it. If he was innocent, I-I'll leave so I don't hurt an innocent again."

"Intoxicated flesh can get a ghoul intoxicated, and we're feeding him to kids. That gun was for self-defense; I checked his memories, but don't worry, he's fine now." She gently kissed me on the cheek, just like a mother would to comfort her child. I lean my head on her shoulder and let out a pained laugh. 

"Now I know why the kids love you so much. It's 'cause you're such a mother figure. Thank you." I say, giving her a small hug. "You're such a nice person."

She gave me a small chuckle, and replied, "I'm really not, now come on. Hitomi is still hunting." She said, smiled, and took my hand, pulling me to my feet.

"Okay," I say, a small, nearly unnoticeable, smile gracing my lips, "I'm just not gonna screw up this time." I once again turn into my wolf form, and run back the way I came. 

"There's an easier way back, stupid!" She called after me.

"But if you take the easy route!" I yell back, "You'll never get stronger! And besides, I run quite fast!"

"Yeah, that might be true, but you'll miss the kill! It's happening in..." she glances down at her watch, and yells, "seven point five seconds!" 

I roll my eyes, and sigh in exasperation. "Fine!" I run back toward the white haired girl and wait for her to do her magic... thing.

"Close your eyes, okay?" She insructs, and I do as told. I hear a small noise, one that sounds like a pop and a whoosh. We appear on a rooftop, and I sat next to Juza, who is swinging her legs, and watching Hitomi kill.

I snicker, and whisper, "I could probably kill it faster." I say, 'it', because I remember Juza telling me they only kill the bad persons of this world.

"Yeah, but she likes to make their death longer and more painful the worse they were, and this guy was a real sicko." She informs me, and I think about how smart that actually is.'Maybe she isn't just a stupid, annoying brat after all.' I think.

"That's actually, pretty smart. Imma have to use that sometime." I reply, and watch the torture on the man continue. Juza starts cheering on Flaiten, while his brother watches, and waits for instructions. Flaiten begins to burn the mans limbs, while the other male, pours gallons upon gallons of scalding hot water onto his face, making the man scream out in pain. I howl out into the night, but this was not melodious like it usually was. It was a loud snarling growl, making the man scream louder. "Scare him a little bit, and make it all the more painful. I mean, his last moments will be lived in terror, so make it even more terrifying."

After he took his final breath, his body immediately extinguished. "Okay, time to get this home." Juza said, looking at the corpse.

My hand immediately shot into the air. "I can carry it!" I exclaim. "I promise I won't screw up!"

"Actually, Flaiten always carries the kills. Sorry." Juza explains to me.

"Aww, okay, I guess." I say, and pout just like a small child would. She jumped sown off the roof to join the others, and they all started to walk back. I jump down as well, my hair and tail flowing behind me, and midway down I turn into my wolf. I walk behind the group, listening to the nature, and for any potential threats. I was enjoying myself, that is, until Hitomi decided to get behind me and pull on my tail to annoy me. Now, a wolves tail is very sensitive, and it is never a good idea to pull on it. I bare my teeth and growl at her, a warning to not do it again.

"What's going on?" Juza asks, hearing my snarl at the girl behind me.

"Hitomi pulled on my tail, so I gave her a warning." I say calmly.

Said girls face was a light pink, and her eyes were scrunched up in slight anger. "I only pulled on it once!" She said, but Juza only rolled her eyes, and directed her to the front of the group.

"Oh, Kasai, you haven't been introduced to Flaiten's brother yet, have you?" I shake my head, to say, 'No, not yet.'. She leads me up to the middle of the group, and I change forms once more to properly introduce myself. "Well," she said, pointing to the blue-clad male. "this, is Lekue. He is Flaitens brother, and basically Flaiten himself. The only difference is that he is hydrokinetic instead of being pyrokinetic." She explains to me.

I smile and say warmly, "It's nice to meet you, Lekue! I'm Kasai!" He said nothing, and only looked at me with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. "Okay, then..." I say, and fall back, trotting on all four paws once again. We eventually arrive at the crumbling building, and once we enter, Flaiten throws the corpse onto the floor. The children all crowd around the body, and start to pull chunks of flesh off and devour them. There was one child who didn't eat, however. Kani sat in the corner farthest from the body, and I could tell he was trying to restrain himself. 

I turn back into a human, as not to scare the child. I walk up, and kneel beside him. "Hey, Kani. You okay? Aren't you hungry?" He said nothing, and reached his hand out in front of him, as if he wanted some flesh, but quickly pulled it back. I sit next to the child, and tell him, "C'mon, you can tell me what's wrong." His kagune slithered out from behind him, and he was quick to panic. "Kani." I say as stern as I can, "Eat. If you don't, this," I point to his kagune, a rinkaku, "will only get worse." He still remains silent, and his rinkaku's scales start to move in a wave-like motion.

I stroll up to the body, and rip a chunk of flesh off of it. I walk back to the corner Kani is in, and plop it right down in front of him. "I know you may not want to, but you have to eat." I say in a soft, and soothing voice. "A person, to ghouls, is no different than a cow, or chicken is to a human." 

"Well, than I must be an animal, 'cause I'm not being a cannibal. I-I'm still human, I don't care." He says, and bites his finger, drawing a bit of blood. I start to become angry at his foolishness.

"If you don't eat you're going to die." I tell him straight out, not bothering to sugarcoat it any longer. "You have to accept that you're a ghoul, and that's that. I never liked eating people either, but that's what I was forced to eat for the first half of my life, while I was trapped in a laboratory!" I say, anger seething from my very pores as I try to knock some sense into this child. 

"I'd rather starve than lose my humanity!" He says, just as angry, back at me.

"There is no such thing as 'humanity'! Please, just eat something for me! I care about you guys, and I don't want to lose anybody else that I care about." My eyes start to get watery as I recall the good times with fiends I had made in the lab, and then seeing their mangled corpses hanging limp from medical tables.

He bit into his shirt, with al, his might and mustered out, "I'm not eating." He said with a stubbornness in his voice. 

"Kani, c'mon, p-lease?" He only turned to face the corner and ignore my pleading. I give up, and stand, walking over to Juza who was playing with some children on the other side of the room. "Hey, Juza," I start, "Imma go out for a bit, okay? I'll be back soon."

"Okay," she replies tiredly, "I'll be here, unless I have to go out and hunt for myself." She picks a kid up, and sets them in her lap. 

I smile and we say our 'see ya's', and as she laid on the couch to nap, I walk outside, and turned into my wolf form to hunt easier. I sniff the air, and smell a lone caribou. Easy prey. I pick up the speed, and follow the trail of hoof prints. The scent was very strong now. I spot the giant lichen eater, and, with my teeth bared, charge at it. It's screeching is unbearable as I sink my teeth into it's throat. It died quickly, without too much suffering, and I hurriedly ate my fill of the meat before burying the rest in a remote area. What? It's instinct. With my new energy, I sprint back to the building where I was currently staying with Juza. Before I walk in, I remind myself to wash off the blood whenever I got the chance. 

Once I walked into the run-down living room, in my human form, the first thing I noticed is that the corpse was nearly stripped bare. I gawk at it and think, 'Dang! These kids must be really hungry!' I look around the room, and notice that Kani had fallen asleep in Juza's arms. I smile at the two, and quickly pull my phone out of my pocket to snap a picture of the cute sight. I quickly shove it back into my ocket once more, and sit down to rest my head on the couch cushion.

The girl woke up, and half glared, half smiled at me. "It's against the law to take a picture of someone while they're sleeping." She said.

"I'm sory!" I say, "But it was to, cute! I couldn't not take a picture!" I exclaim, smiling all throughout my small explanation. Suddenly, my phone screen shattered into small pieces. My mouth is agape and my eyes are wide. I slap her, not hard, and exclaim angrily, "My everything's on that phone! You coulda just told me to delete it!"

"I also could have deleted it myself without laying a finger on your phone." She said, and the broken phone fixed itself, but when I checked it, the photo I had taken was gone.

"Phew, okay, good. I will always have another picture of it, though." I say, sheepishly. "A mental one." I say, pointing to my head. 

"I could get rid of that, too." 

"Please don't, Juza. I'm begging you, don't do it." 

"I could get rid of them all you know." She said creepily. "I could erase myself entirely."

I looked at her with an expression that merely said, 'what?'. "Th-that is just... wow,.. wow. You have some seriously crazy powers, girl." I say, yawning and stretching.

"I paid a price for them." She replies.

"Do I... wanna know what that price is?" I ask frighfully.

"Probably." She says in a sort of childish voice. "But I'm not telling yet."

"Okay, then." I reply simply, waving my tail around in boredom.

Juza's fingernail grows into a claw, and she pricks another one of her digits, but it doesn't bleed. That is, until she moves her finger up close to Kani's mouth. Only then, does it start to bleed, and it bleeds profusely. She stuck the bloodied finger into his mouth, and I immediately knew what her intentions were. 'She's feeding him! But, that is a bit strange...' I think, and she says this right after the thought crosses my mind, "What, would you rather him starve?" She asks me coldly.

"What? No! Letting him starve would just be cruel!" I reply, shaking my head.

"Exactly." She says, her finger still in the childs mouth. "And my blood is special, so this helps him." She quickly pulled the digit out of his mouth, and the wound immediately healed itself.

"You really are such a mother figure!" I exclaim, and a sudden whiteness takes over my vision for a few seconds.

"Don't keep saying that." She growled out at me, her eyes narrowed and glowing.

"But it's true!" I argue, crossing my arms for emphasis. "You're so caring, and you're really nice!"

"I'm really not." She says, the anger gone from her voice, and replaced with sadness instead. "Now shut up." 

"Okay! Okay." I say, and we sit there in comfortable silence. I start to drift off, letting sleep take hold of me.

"Hey, if you're gonna sleep, get up here." Juza says in a hushed voice, softly patting the cushions bedside her. I yawn, and groggily make my way up the couch. I sit up, and once again, drift into a peaceful sleep. Juza stood up with Kani in her arms and told me, "Hey, if you're gonna sleep there, lay down. Sleeping while sitting up can give you a nasty cramp in your back."

I say in a hushed, and half slurred voice, "Me? Nah, 'm good like this..." I was suddenly forced into a laying down position.

"Night." Juza called from up the stairs as she put Kani to bed.

"Night..." I mumble with my face pressed into the cusions, and drifted off to sleep. I wake up some time later a young child unconsciously yanking on my tail. I only pull away, and try to fall back to sleep.

"Excuse me, miss Kasai," Decim said formally as he stepped into the living room. "but it is time for the children to wake up and socialize. It may be hard to sleep here now. If you like, I could find a room for you to rest in for the duration of your stay." 

"Mmm... I guess I should get up anyway." I say tiredly, and sit up yawning, as well as stretching. I pat the childs head, the one who had been pulling on my tail previously.

"Very well." Decim said with what I assumed was a small smile. "If you should need anything else, I shall be in the kitchen." He says with a slight bow, and he strolls back into the kitchen, leaving me with the young ones. I stare at them, and wonder what I should do. I watch them play, and mess around, some releasing their kagune's to play. Since they were so young,

"Aww... their so cute!" I say as some of the children play tag. One of them, a little girl, fell over, and started to cry. I rush over to the scene, and quickly cradle the young girl in my arms. "Shush, now, everything will be okay." I say to the crying child, as I wrap my tail around her scraped knee. Once I lift my tail off the wound, it is completely healed. "There you go!" I say cheerfully, as she hugged me, and wouldn't let go. I only smile, and pick the girl up, bringing her to the couch with me, and I start to stroke her soft hair. She calms down, and let's go.

"Now, be careful when playing, okay?" She smiles and nods.

"I will! Thank you Kasasai!" She says and runs off to play. I only watch and gift because the mispronunciation of my name was too cute. While she goes off to play with her friends, I sit back and run my fingers through my tail.

Who would have ever known that the happiest moments could be ruined in minutes?

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to say that you can put your OC down in the comments below, and I might put them in the story, later on. They can be human, ghoul, neko, pretty much anything! One thing though, NO FURRIES. Thank you!


End file.
